


Under Their Skins

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Under Their Skins

**Title:** Under Their Skins  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #71: Skin  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Yay, porn. :)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Under Their Skins

~

Severus’ skin is dry. Somehow that's unexpected, and Harry smiles. Why would Severus’ skin be pampered like Draco’s? He pauses. Shouldn't all Slytherins have thick skin given the things people say about them?

"If you insist on keeping me awake then do something useful," Severus murmurs.

Harry grins, replacing his fingers with his mouth. Severus is salty, his dry skin softening as Harry licks him. He sighs when Draco’s hand smoothes over his back.

“Don’t you ever moisturize?” Draco whinges.

“He has better things to do with lotion,” Severus replies, acerbic.

Harry smiles. He loves getting under his lovers’ skins.

~


End file.
